carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugatti Veyron Rizen Tilter
"If you keep that i am still alive, We'll there is a chance to be a Weaponary again. but if you reveal it right now, Veyron will not exists in CTC." —Veyron to CR-V '''Bugatti 'Veyron Rizen Tilter '''is a major cast in the second chapter. He is a former Highway Police Patrol in Bugatti Base 2 and also a former member of Weaponary Force. His weapon called "Nightstick or Baton" which he been learned recently in his former team "Weaponary Force". He is also called a "Most Expensive Car in the World" costing '$2,250,000 '''in US. The Pay-ssault Finale Part 9/10 While Axmont & Bull-Giga chasing Fortuner, Veyron is seen running towards to them he saw Fortuner calling for a distraction to activate Fortuner's death-defying skill but he did not saw that Bull-Giga leaps in front of him, Veyron has no choice to dodge it wherein he is trampled down crushing to pieces result of his death. The Baton of Veyron: Reloaded Veyron reappears after being trampled down by Bull-Giga in The Pay-ssault Finale. He quickly got thrown away right through B.Nov. CR-V shocked that Veyron is alive after being crushed by Bull-Giga, Veyron delivers a message to B. Nov that "No myths are rising, and it is now happening" B. Nov guard himself with his 3 Baphomets then skill "Bappho-slashing Trisection" but Veyron quickly dodged and continues to attack the 3 Baphomets around him. CR-V wants to help but he thinks that Veyron can manipulate B.Nov easily. 1 Baphomet rams CR-V out to take advantage to Veyron but B. Nov can't skill Veyron because of its agility. Veyron quickly dash out to help CR-V when CR-V skill the Baphomet "CRushing V-Blow" to make it stunned Veyron makes advantage to starts his combo and skill in the end called "Night-Blow" killing 1 Baphomet. When B.Nov rises, he quickly escapes and threatened Veyron that it is not gonna be the end. After B. Nov escapes, Veyron is walking along with CR-V way back home, CR-V says that he is amazed that he is alive and he adds that he can still join in Weaponary Force. Veyron neglects it all and says that he is not going to CTC. While leaving Veyron reminds CR-V to keep it secret that he is still alive and if he does there is a chance to return Veyron in CTC. While leaving, Veyron saw Ch3r However, they are not familiar with each other but Ch3r warns him that "Baphomets is still existing and if you kill one there will be another one too," Veyron thinks that he has a point about that but it doesn't matter if it happens now. The Trail Before B.Nov ambushes Trail-B & Semi-Trail, Veyron is talking to Ch3r, suddenly they hear loud noise. Veyron wants to figure it out but Ch3r wants to stay because he now forgetting to fight after what happens to him a couple of years ago. Veyron gives him a confidence just to forget what was he thinking about. When they reach that noise, Veyron saw the portal and B. Nov is entering carrying Semi-Trail and his Baphomets. He intends to follow B.Nov and save Semi-Trail but Ch3r stops and say that it's not gonna happen if he is only gonna enter in the portal. ''"We can do it, as long as it takes and it's gonna happen," ''Veyron says to Trail-B but still refuses that they cannot do it. Later that day, Veyron & Ch3r rushed Trail-B to the Stinglant's Hospital, Veyron says to Trail-B that they will find Semi-Trail as fast as they could. B. Altis, Uranus & Infernus responds and asks what happened. Trail-B answers that they got been ambushed by B. Nov and they got Semi-Trail through their hideout. Veyron plans about it and he needs Ch3r and also a person can guide them as a direction to locate the hideout easily. B. Altis says that G. Corolla is an "Metal-Pipe Vibrator" and he thinks that G. Corolla gonna help them to locate it easily. Suddenly, Armageddon comes and warns Veyron that he should be careful about planning things without informing him. Veyron apologizes and he say that he just want to help, He adds that they need G. Corolla for that. Trail-B asks that if they know a easily way to go in that hideout without knowing anyone outside to ensure B. Nov never knows all about this. Ch3r says that there is an sewer nearly closed to the CTC. He also refuses to go with them. Veyron says that he is needed in this mission and he needs a partner, He adds that he can forget those things that he thinks he is a bad person. Ch3r agrees now and says that he can prove that he is not going to be a bad person again. Uranus requesting if they need help. Veyron refuses and instead he request that they need to stay in CTC to determine if B. Nov is gonna escape and assault the CTC again to make sure about it. At the CTCHQ, Armageddon seen assigning now Veyron to lead this mission and they need to be careful, He calls G. Corolla to help them in their mission. G.Corolla came and he thinks why he has supposed to be in their mission. Veyron says that they need an vibrator as an direction to reach B. Nov hideout easily. Trail-B is now fully recovered and he is ready to find Semi-Trail. When they locates the sewer, Ch3r & G. Corolla go down first to check if it is safe but suddenly they both shout and the cover gets closed. Veyron & Trail-B trying to remove the cover and sudden the cover opens revealing G. Corolla reports that they are nearly set in the trap. They don't know who set the trap, Ch3r thinks that there is someone who leaves here so they need to be careful crossing this sewer. G. Corolla is still navigating the direction, Trail-B asks the group about the mission, he admits that he has a feeling that he doesn't trust the CTC before his relationship to Semi-Trail as an Bestfriend but it is all changed when Semi-Trail came to him. Veyron says that he can let those feelings out because it is just a thoughts. Afterwards, G. Corolla found an cover when he look out, he says that they are in the ducatti base knowing as one of the dangerous mafia gang in the CW. G. Corolla silently closed the cover but Veyron accidentally triggers the trap connecting to the ladder up to the cover which the alarm was activated in the sewer. the mafia hears and they quickly respond. They are all run quickly to stay out from the mafia Ch3r makes a distraction by summoning a python. When they finally escaped at the Ducatti's base, G. Corolla opens a cover again and they finally reached B. Nov hideout, but when they climb up they saw nothing. Fall of The Baphomet (The Finale) DieRanged: The Reckoning Veyron saw in this series when he saw Aventador talking to Veneno about their set. Aventador so him also but his attention back in their conversation.